fanfictiondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba from Disney's 32nd animated feature, The Lion King. It was composed by Elton John, who also composed other songs from the film, and with the lyrics by Tim Rice. It was nominated for the 67th Academy Award for Best Original Song, but later lost it to another song, Can You Feel the Love Tonight?. The song is ranked #99 on the list AFI's 100 years...100 songs, along with, When You Wish Upon a Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19) and Beauty and the Beast (#62) is one of the only four songs from Disney that made the cut. Plot The song was sung after the wildebeest stampede and Mufasa's death. Timon and Pumbaa tried to cheer the depressed Simba, who's still shocked by his father's death. The song was to teach Simba to slack and relax and enjoy the life with no worries, as Simba grew up older time by time. At one part, Pumbaa almost said that evertime he "farted", but Timon blocks it warning to Pumbaa, "Not in front of the kids (meaning the audience (or un-seen animal kids) and Simba). Lyrics Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem free! Philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young Warthog! Timon: Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks Timon He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal Pumbaa I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh the shame! (Timon: He was ashamed) Thought of changing my name (Timon: What's in a name) And I got downhearted (Timon: How did you feel?) Everytime that I... Timon: Pumbaa not in front of the kids. Pumbaa: Oh sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata Ain't no passing craze. Simba It means no worries For the rest of your days. Timon and Simba: It's our problem free... Pumba: Philosophy. All: Hakuna Matata. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!(6x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata Trivia *The Hakuna Matata itself means No Worries in Swahili. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *There's a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, and used in The Lion King 1½. *Part of the song was used in Toy Story. Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs